Kryb
History Sinestro Corps A member of the Sinestro Corps, the alien hag Kryb has one of the most frightening methods of instilling fear. She targets members of the Green Lantern Corps who are married and have recently had children, murdering the parents and taking the children, keeping them in a sack like pouch on her back. Following the Sinestro Corps' recent decision to attack the families of the Green Lanterns, Kryb has continued her efforts to murder Green Lanterns and steal their children. She murdered the Green Lantern of Space Sector 1061, then Airam and Nhoj Sappal, taking both children. Post War Kyle Rayner, particularly disturbed by her actions, lead a team to locate Kryb and rescue the children she had. Part of this group were married Green Lanterns Matoo Pree and Amnee Pree. They tracked Kryb to the Sector House in Space Sector 1114, where Amnee was able to rescue the child of the Lantern of that sector, but exposed her own pregnancy to Kryb. The other members of Rayner's team then attacked Kryb in the Sector House, causing an explosion which caused the Sector House's orbit to begin to decay and fall into the planet. Kryb used a natural hypnotising chemical she excretes to possess the Lanterns other than Amnee to take the Pree's unborn child from a restrained Amnee. Rayner, breaking free, blew Kryb back, and broke the others from her spell. After a battle against her, with Miri Riam also showing up on the side of the Green Lanterns, ended with Kryb being imprisoned in Star Sapphire crystal, and taken to Zamaron to be rehabilitated. She was seen on Zamaron crying as her kidnapped children screamed out mental pleas for her to attend to them. The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Kryb escaped Zamaron, and convinced Miri Riam into helping her find her children, who had become the Black Lantern Corphans. She found them attacking Oa, being destroyed by a Red Lantern Guy Gardner. She attempted to stop him, during which time Gardner tore off one of her arms and rammed it down her throat. She is however, later seen when all of the Lantern Corps assembled over the Earth to fight Nekron, and is seen fighting the Black Lanterns of Xanshi. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mind Controlling Liquids': Kryb was able to expel liquids that took control of a person who came in contact with them. The liquids invaded the target and bonded to the host's DNA, allowing Kryb to take control of his mind. Kryb was capable of expelling these liquids from her breasts in the form of breast milk. *'Enhanced Stamina': Given the sheer amount of physical punishment Kryb had suffered, her endurance and stamina were considerable. Abilities *'Intimidation': With her frightening appearance and ghoulish modus operandi, Kryb had the ability to "instill great fear". Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring Notes *Kryb also has a cage-like back that is apart of her body that can open and shut like a steel trap, and can kill a person or contain a person as well. Trivia *Kryb is the final Sinestro Corps tale told by Lyssa Drak to Matoo Pree and Amnee Pree when they stand guard over her on Qward before she is transported to Oa. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryb_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/kryb/29-50473/ Category:Sinestro Corps Members